


Paperwork

by avulle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avulle/pseuds/avulle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can't all be saving the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

Steve buries his hands in his head and groans.

“We couldn’t have possibly have ever been this bad.”

_Please, God, tell me we weren’t ever this bad_ , he tacks on in his head.

He hears a peal of laughter from the doorway and raises his head to find Natasha, smirking lazily at him from the door.

“Oh, you _were_ ,” she assures him, shoving herself off of the door jam and crossing the room to lean against the desk that is currently covered in far more paperwork than a team with _Tony Stark, the Hulk and a Norse God_ ever managed to generate.

She chuckles lowly at him, leaning back and giving him a fantastic view he is altogether too tired to appreciate.

“Like you were any better,” he grumbles, dropping his head back into his hands. “I seem to recall you being on that team, too.”

His elbow slips on a loose paper, and he almost slams, face-first, into the desk.

She laughs again, and responds airily—

“I always wondered what it would take to get you to frown, Steve.”

_I always wondered what it would take to get you to smile, Natasha_ , he doesn’t say.

Instead, he blinks open an eye from where his face is smushed against his desk, and gives her a noncommittal grunt in response.

It’s been a long time. They’ve all changed.

She snorts at him again, before twisting her body around to see the documents he has now scattered all across the desk.

“What are you working on, anyways,” she says conversationally, as if she doesn’t already know.

“Help me,” he responds, elbowing something he is fairly certain is a damage report in her general direction.

“Oh, no,” she says, shifting her hand back just in time for his carefully aimed document-slide to miss. “You’re the leader, Cap.”

_You’re the leader, Cap_.

He groans again, closing his eye once more and burying his face in the not-particularly-soft mess of document before him.

“Aren’t you glad you got us out from beneath Shield?” she says from above him, having now shifted to lean against his chair rather than the desk.

It’s an incredibly clever ploy to ensure that he has to at least sit up to throw documents at her.

(It’s definitely going to work.)

After a long moment of not-entirely-awkward silence, he thinks on it.

“Yes.”

Then he sits up, and turns to face her.

“I am.”

Her eyebrows rise in surprise, even as the edges of her lips curve up into a soft smile.

“Even with paperwork, Steve?”

She smiles as she says it, pushing herself off of the back of his chair, and leaning back over the document he had slid in her direction.

Her hair slips over her shoulder, and she half-heartedly brushes it back with an absent-minded gesture.

“Yeah,” he agrees, scooching his chair back up to the desk.

She is still smiling even as she flips casually through the document like it isn’t a thirty-page legal document.

“Even with the paperwork.”


End file.
